Goku
'Character Info' Based off the mythical character Sun Wukong from Journey to the West, Goku once committed a terrible atrocity and was imprisoned inside of a meteor for his crimes. When the meteor crashed from the heavens, a young girl named Chao took care of Goku and named him before he was taken away from by the god Oshakasama. Chao and Goku set out on their own journeys to not only reunite, but to obtain the Mallet of Light and use it to save the world from Gyumaou, Goku’s former accomplice. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Goku will jump up and down like the monkey that he is yelling, “Ook! Ook!” in a condescending manner. Down Taunt: Increasing the length of his staff and planting it in the ground, Goku will lean against it as he holds a piece of fruit with his tail and eats it. Side Taunt: Goku will turn around towards his opponent, bend over, and shake his butt in their direction. 'Entrance' Zooming in on his nimbus cloud, Goku will dismount as it approaches the stage and prepare for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Atop his head Kirby will have a short stock of monkey fur atop his head along with Goku’s headband. Victory Poses # Goku will throw his staff up into the air like a cheerleader’s baton. As he falls, he snatches it out of the air, twirls it around himself and strikes a pose. # Climbing onto his staff, Goku will perform a handstand on the very top of it. # Goku will be posing, hands on his hips with a great big cheesy smile on his face as his friend Chao stands next to him congratulating him on his victory. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Trickery: This move is actually a twist on the traditional Counter move that we normally see on Down Specials. When activated, Goku will seemingly vanish before your very eyes and in his place a small doll of Goku will be laying on the ground. This move is great for avoiding attacks that are about to hit Goku, but where did Goku go? If an opposing player is within 1 Bowser length away from Goku, Goku will seem to teleport to them mere moments after his disappearance and attack! The default attack for this is for Goku to appear behind them and swing his staff around like a baseball however by pressing different directional inputs on the D-Pad you can change the exact attack he makes. Left and Right doesn’t matter necessarily, but those two inputs are more for “Towards the Opponent” and “Away from the Opponent” so depending on which you are facing they can swap around. Pressing “Away from the Opponent” is the default attack described above. Pressing “Towards the Opponent” will have Goku teleport in front of them as he holds his staff vertically and extends it rapidly towards the opponent for a quick poke. Pressing Up will have Goku teleport just above their head as he slams his staff atop them into the ground. Pressing Down will have Goku teleport in front of them, but from below, as he leaps up and uppercuts them on the jaw. If no opponent is in range of Goku’s teleporting counter-like maneuver, he’ll simply reappear standing where he was before. When Kirby uses this move after obtaining his Kirby Hat of Goku, it will be a small doll of Kirby that falls to the ground instead of one of Goku. 'Side Special' Whirling Flurry: Almost as if this move was transplanted from Pit in Brawl, to Goku in Smashtopia. Goku will hop atop his little flying nimbus and speed forward a short distance that’s just a big longer than it was when Pit used to use this move as he spins his staff in front of him around with great fury. This attack can damage enemies multiple times over as well as reflect most projectiles however more powerful projectiles like Robin’s Thoron will still go through and hurt you. 'Up Special' Nimbus: Hopping atop his flying Nimbus, you can now freely control Goku as he flies through the skies! Up, Down, all around it’s all in your control. However, while the flying nimbus can move around pretty quickly, it only lasts for a few short seconds. This move isn’t really meant to get you into a position to destroy your opponents with a combo. It’s meant to be more of a quick getaway. If you haven’t returned to the ground by the time the move ends, the cloud will disappear beneath your feet and you will enter a state of free fall unable to do anything until you land. You can attack out of this move as well, but you won’t be able to use Nimbus again until you hit the ground. 'Down Special' Primal Swing: With a primal yell, Goku will pole vault forwards and at the height of his jump begin to slam his staff into the ground with a resounding thud to deal some higher damage to opponents. Alternatively, if you press the Special button a second time at any point after Goku has reached the height of his jump and before he slams his staff into the ground, you can command him to use a different move. In this case, Goku will swing his staff forward like a Home-Run Bat right in the hair where he is when the attack was activated. This trades in the higher damage from the staff slamming into the ground in exchange for higher knockback. 'Final Smash' Mallet of Light: Reaching amongst his supplies, Goku will retrieve the golden Mallet of Light which he used to defeat Gyumaou once so long ago. Goku will remain in place where he was when he activated his Final Smash and be immune to the effects and damage of other attacks and stage effects. With the Mallet of Light pulled out, 3 large beams of heavenly light will burst out from the heavens above and strike down upon the stage. These beams don’t do a strong hit of damage that launch opponents into the air. Instead this Final Smash could be said to be a more powerful version of one of Palutena’s custom moves from Smash 4, Heavenly Light. An opponent who is inside these radiant beams of light will find themselves constantly taking damage at a higher degree than Palutena’s move and if they don’t get out of the light’s rays fast that damage will add up until a puff of wind would knock them off the stage. What’s really tricky though about this Final Smash is that the beams of light that the Mallet of Light generates don’t just stay in place. They drift about across the stage and if you want to avoid taking serious damage from their holiness you’re going to need to duck and weave. Not even an angel can avoid taking damage from these. Extra Skill Step of the Wind: Tiny wisps of wind will make themselves known around both of Goku’s ankles and wrists. While they’re around, Goku will have a bit of a speed increase. His jumps and running speeds are increased in addition to his dodges. However his attacks remain at the same speed as they were before. This can take some getting used to, especially with the dodges, as you’ll already be so used to Goku’s normal speeds but a skilled player should be able to manage. Alternate Costumes # Default # Green - Goku’s tunic will become Green while his scarf is White. # Blue - Goku’s tunic will become Blue while his scarf is Yellow. # Yellow - Goku’s tunic will become Yellow while his scarf is Brown. # Orange - Goku’s tunic will become Orange while his scarf is Green. # Purple - Goku’s tunic will become Purple while his scarf is Orange. # White - Goku’s tunic will become White while his scarf becomes Sky Blue. # Black - Goku’s tunic will become Black while his scarf is Red. # Pink - Goku’s tunic will become Pink while his scarf is Black. # Gray - Goku’s tunic will become a monochrome Gray while his scarf is checkered Black & White. Other Notes Goku can Wall Cling and Wall Jump